


Making Music

by 2kitsune



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: (kind of), Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Jokes, Dry- Humping, Eating out, F/M, Female / Male Sex, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Rutting, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swearing, mention of erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Xiumin has a crush on Amber Liu and everyone knows it, apart from Amber and himself. Will he, with lots of teasing and pushing from his band mates, finally admit he likes Amber and ask her out? or are they doomed from the start? and what happens when the chance to make music together is added to the mix?





	1. The beginning, the middle, and the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's like NO Xiuber on this site, so I decided to make some. This is all thanks to Mona Uchida on youtube who made a 'Xiumin and Amber' moments video of which this fic was kind of born from, because I really only started shipping them then after seeing how fucking cute they were together, and wanted to write a fic for them. Also, I'm excited to be able to say I was the one who first wrote for them on here, at least :) 
> 
> There WILL be a sex scene in the second chapter! So please be patient for that.

If Minseok was honest with himself, which he was a lot, he would admit that he liked Amber Liu a lot. Unfortunately, girls were the one part of his life that Minseok had never really been sure about, never been the one to admit when he had a crush on a girl, or even just liked a girl, and so when Jongdae sidles up close one day, a teasing glint in his eyes, and asks;

“You like Amber? Don’t you, Min?”

“What?” Minseok replies, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow and pretends like he doesn’t spend a couple of seconds to make sure there are no cameras, no fans, and no other groups close enough to see how his lips move as he leans in closer to Jongdae and half- shouts. “I don’t like Amber. I think you’ve drunk too much wine, Dae.”

Jongdae, infuriatingly, shakes his head and smiles that goddamn smile of his where the very corners of his lips curl up and makes him look like that enemy from Naruto that Minseok can’t remember the name of. “Liar,” he says back, “You’ve looked over at their table almost twenty times now. Why don’t you just go talk to her?”

This time Minseok rolls his eyes and gives Jongdae his best ‘ _I’m done with this conversation’_ look, “I have not,” he says and, ignoring how his cheeks feel surprisingly hot (he blames it on the stadium and the thousands of people stuck in here with them), “There’s a screen over there that I keep looking at. I’m not looking at Amber at all.”

The look on Jongdae’s voice screams, ‘I know you’re lying’, not to mention that there wasn’t actually a screen over there at all and all Jongdae would have to do to dispute that was look partially over Minseok’s shoulder, but instead he just arches his own eyebrow, smirks, says, “OK, I believe you.” In his most ‘I don’t believe you’ voice ever before turning back to annoy Baekhyun instead; leaving Minseok alone.

Glad the conversation is over, Minseok starts when he feels eyes on him from the left. It could just be a fans, they are surrounded by them, the idols platform right in front of where the general public sat at the MAMAs this year, and so he keeps his head down and stares down at his own glass of white wine, absently straightens his jacket, runs a hand through his hair, and absently waits until he feels the eyes leave him before peeking up and to his left from under his eyelashes.

His eyes instantly fall on Amber. He wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone, especially not Jongdae, but he had been staring at her a lot since EXO had finished performing (they had been close to the start of the lineup this year), enough so that it had been notices. Minseok just couldn’t help it, she looked so beautiful tonight that Minseok felt his heart thump a little harder in his chest, his cheeks dusting a gentle pink.

Amber wasn’t wearing a dress, of course, Minseok doesn’t think anyone could get her to wear one at this point, but the soft pink overshirt she’s wearing and the tight black jeans, her hair gelled back and styled with the sides shaved, one dangly earring hitting her shoulder and the other ear bare; Minseok still thinks she looks beautiful, ethereal even, when lights swing around and douse her in that blueish / purpleish light. She’s sitting with the other SM solo artists, chatting animatedly to Taemin, and Minseok can’t feel the sharp sting of jealousy twist in his abdomen.

 

Like she knows he’s watching her Amber suddenly looks up and right at him, looking surprised for a second when their eyes immediately meet before suddenly, she’s smiling, showing teeth, and Minseok misses a beat before hurriedly smiling back. She adds a wave, but it quickly turns to beckoning him over with her fingers, head titled and eyebrow arched, and Minseok suddenly doesn’t want anything more in life than to go over and sit with her, to talk to her; but, they had strict rules to stay in their groups tonight seeing as there are cameras, and fans, everywhere, and so Minseok shakes his head sadly but mouths.

“Later?” at her.

Amber, seeming to understand, nods, and with another big smile mouths back, “’Kay!” before turning back to Taemin.

-

Minseok’s forgotten about it, he has, by the time the awards ceremonies are over, and they’ve all filed off of the stage. They’re backstage now, walking towards EXO’s changing room to change and take off all their makeup before jumping in the bus and heading home, when Minseok’s shoulder suddenly bumps into someone and he reaches out almost in instinct to catch whoever he had bumped into.

In his arms, half dipped like you see in movies when the leads are about to kiss, is Amber.

He immediately flushes, hurrying an apology that Amber just laughs at as he rights her so that she’s standing in front of him, admittedly still a little close. Over his shoulder he sees Junmyeon watching them, mouth open like he’s about to tell Minseok to hurry up, only for Jongdae to hurriedly step up and whisper something in the leaders ear that makes Junmyeon smile and he quickly mouths a, “Meet us in the changing room,” before Junmyeon is turning away, Jongdae pausing for a second to throw Minseok a smirk before he’s turning and following Junmyeon too.

“Minseok- Hyung,” Amber is saying, drawing Minseok’s attention back to her. She’s taken off her pink overshirt seeing as there are no cameras around, and her tattoos are out in full display, even the ones that sneak over her collarbones and Minseok keeps his eyes off of her chest – just. “How’re you?”

Minseok smiles, feeling fluttering in his chest when she copies him. “I’m good. A little tired form performing, though. I’m ready to go home and crash,” He admits, before adding. “-and I’ve told you not to call me Hyung, Amber.”

“And I’ve told you not to use formalities either, Minnie,” Amber shoots back, a smirk on her lips now, eyes alight. Minseok really loved how they both had the same sense of humor, and how she wasn’t afraid to be smart with him despite his Hyung status. “If I’m honest then me too, though, I’m ready to get away from people,” she laughs. It’s obvious she goes to say more, but then something behind Minseok catches her eye and she frowns, rolling her eyes before looking back at him. “I’ve got to go, sorry Minnie. Let’s catch up some time though, yeah?”

Before Minseok knows it, she’s pulling him into a one-armed hug, her head (and the swell of her chest) pressed against his own and Minseok barely manages to say, “Yeah, Let’s.” around his hammering heart and the sudden need to keep his hips angled away from her.

Amber obviously doesn’t notice anything and pulls away, pats him on the arm and gives him a smile, before hurrying past him and leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway staring after her and the manager who had obviously come to collect her. Absently, as he watches her go, Minseok reaches up and places his palm against the spot where she had touched his arm until she’s out of sight and only then does he turn and head (albeit slowly) to EXOs changing room.

The changing room is loud when Minseok opens the door, but it quickly falls deathly silent as he steps in. Minseok looks up to find everyone watching him and pales, knowing what was coming, and opens his mouth to say, “Guys-“ only to be quickly stopped by Baekhyun and Chanyeol coming up to him, the taller male sliding an arm over his shoulder and waggling his eyebrows as Baekhyun asks in what he obviously thinks is a nonchalant tone.

“So, how did talking to Amber go?”

Minseok rolls his eyes, shoulders Baekhyun away and elbows Chanyeol in the ribs, and starts towards his bag on the other side of the room, muttering a, “Subtle.” To the others as he goes, ignoring Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they quickly regroup behind him.

“Did you confess your undying love to her?” Baekhyun asks, nudging him.

“How about inviting her back for ramen?” Chanyeol asks, and Minseok doesn’t have to be looking at him to know that Chanyeol was the one wiggling his eyebrows at him this time. That earns him an elbow to the gut, and Minseok pretends like his cheeks aren’t flushing a delicate pink as he starts pulling off his blazer and deftly undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun don’t give up that easily, although Chanyeol does look a little wary of Minseok elbowing him for the third time as the two sit on the seats on either side of Minseok’s bag. Minseok ignores them as best as he can, silently unbuttoning his shirt the last bit of the way as he toes out of his shoes.

“Come on, Minnie,” Baekhyun whines, lookin at him with big eyes. “Tell me you at least made _some_ kind of move towards telling Amber that you like her.”

Minseok’s cheeks are definitely red now. “I don’t like her,” he says and promptly throws his dress shirt over Baekhyun’s head and reaches for the tank top he had already pulled out of his bag, pulling it over his head and fixing it as it falls around his torso. “We’re just friends, Baekhyun, what’s so hard to believe about that.”

This time it’s Chanyeol who speaks up. “Is that why you have a love heart after her name on your phone?”

That comment earns Minseok’s pants thrown over his head, at which Chanyeol splutters and quickly pulls them off, throwing them away with a whine of, “ _Ewwww_ \- _hyung_!”

“Guys,” Jongdae calls, “Leave him alone,” for a second Minseok is about to turn and thank Jongdae for getting the others to stop, and for being on his side for once seeing as Jongdae was usually one to tease him about this too. “He’ll admit he likes her the same time he realizes we can all hear him in the shower.”

“Jongdae!” Minseok yells and fuck, his cheeks are firetruck red now, reaching up he scrubs his hands over his eyes, over his face. “I just want you to know,” he says as he drops his hands to resume zipping and buttoning up his jeans. “I hate you all. I regret joining EXO.”

That earns him laughs, and Junmyeon calls. “OK guys, leave him alone now.”

Minseok is finally left alone, Baekhyun and Chanyeol getting up to go bother Kyungsoo who had been sitting quietly reading, to finish getting dressed, take his makeup off, and pray that his cheeks still aren’t as red as they had been moments before. By now everyone had left the stadium, but Minseok still pulls a face mask over his mouth as they leave to dressing rooms and escape out of the stadium through double doors labeled ‘ARTISTS ONLY’ and keeps his head down, bangs falling into his eyes as they step towards EXO’s van.

He would be a liar if he didn’t think about Amber later when they’re back in the dorm, Jongdae snoring in the bed beside him.

-

 

 

 

There’s a lull in EXO’s schedule after MAMAs, their promotions finished, and no concerts lined up for a while. It gives them time to get back to what they enjoy doing as hobbies, which finds Minseok in the studio (all booked in his name so that he won’t be interrupted) at seven in the morning. He’s not really doing much, not practicing any of their songs, just playing random music and moving to it, loosing himself in it, dancing with his eyes closed and just _feeling_ the music. It’s nine by the time he resurfaces, eyes dark and cheeks flushed, skin shining with sweat that Minseok lifts his shirt up and dabs at impatiently.

Dancing does something to him, especially when he’s alone, revert him back to this primal thing that acts on urges, on feelings, on wants. It’s because of that that when a slow song, a sensual song with a heavy beat and dirty lyrics that Minseok just understands, that Minseok doesn’t quickly move and turn it off. Instead he eyes himself in the mirror, notes how low his sweats have dipped on his hips, exposing his adonis belt, notes how his tank top is wide enough at the arms that it gapes and shows his pectorals, notes how dark his own eyes are, how deep red his lips are from being bitten at.

He dips, suddenly, rolling his hips and lifting his tank with his other hand, giving the form of himself his best bedroom eyes in the mirror. It’s not often he gets like this,  but when he does it’s like a different Minseok comes out, and when it’s over he’s left satiated and panting heavily, his pants tented. Minseok looses himself in the beat, the song, closing his eyes only to quickly open them again; he wants to see himself like this, wants to see himself and he kneels on the floor, rolling his body and running a hand down his body to grip himself in his pants properly so that his cock fits in his palm, not the fake kind of grabbing they did on stage which was a mere touch compared to this.

In the next beat he’s moving, rolling to the side resting on his hands and knees for a second before sliding his legs open, resting on his forearms and holding his tank between his teeth as he rolls his hips downwards towards the wooden floor, dipping lower each time until his cock finally brushes against the floor and it’s then when Minseok drops his head and groans, chest heaving, thankful that it’s covered by the music. He keeps sinking lower, keeps rolling his hips onto the floor until he’s laying completely on his front, and from there he switches from long sensual rolls to quickly rising his hips up and snapping them down, one arm underneath is forehead and the other gripping at the floor, nails digging in.

As the song ends, he does too, laying still on the floor huffing against the polished wood until there’s a large shining, wet, patch from his hot breath. The next song comes on and it’s slower, gentle, gives Minseok time to get his breathing back under control, gives him time to swallow around the dryness in his mouth, gives him time to feel the warmth in his abdomen slowly drain away but when Minseok turns his head to look in the mirror one final time before he moves to pack up he finds his eyes are as dark as ever.

“Minseok?” a voice calls from the door and just like that Minseok snaps out of it. His cheeks redden but he still looks up because he recognizes that voice and hopes like hell that it wasn’t who he thought it was, that _she_ hadn’t just seen him dance like _that_ ; raw and unbridled and _horny._

It seems like luck isn’t in his favor, because in the doorway stands Amber, and when she sees that it is him her face breaks into a smile and she steps into the studio, the door clanging shut behind her at the same time she drops her bag and steps towards him. In Minseok’s head a voice is screaming ‘don’t come closer, don’t come closer, I’m still! –‘ but yet she still steps ever closer, and so Minseok resorts to at least raising his upper half to talk to her, but keeps the rest of him on the floor.

“Hey Amber,” Minseok says, looks at the clock. It’s now just after nine but, if Minseok remembers correctly (and pretends like he hadn’t actively checked to see if f(x)’s name was on the board to be in the studio today. It hadn’t been, so why was Amber here?), “What’re you doing here?”

Amber drops to the floor, sitting cross legged in front of him, and leans over her legs to rest her cheek on her palm. “Promotions are over, so I came to dance,” she simply explains and then adds, his eyebrow arched. “It looks like you had the same idea.”

“Yeah, I booked this studio and snuck out so that I could just dance for a bit,” Minseok explains. He pretends to be nonchalant at his next question, pretends like his cheeks are pink when he asks, “Did you um- did you see me dancing to that song just before?”

Is it his imagination or is Amber’s cheeks a bit pink too when she averts her gaze, but then shakes her head when she looks back at him? “No, I just got here. Why, were you dancing to something secret? Something for your fans?”

Pfft, there would be no way Minseok would ever be able to preform like that on stage, not if it affected him like it did. “Nah,” he says. “It’s just private. Don’t worry.”

Now it looks like Amber who is the cat who caught the canary when she suddenly drops her arm, raising an eyebrow at him as she leans over to whisper. “Was it for a girlfriend then? Or a boyfriend? I could still hear it.” Her grin lets Minseok know she knows exactly what the lyrics in the meant, exactly what they imply, and he feels himself getting hot; doubly so if she thinks it’s for a girlfriend (or a boyfriend), because how was he supposed to explain he was dancing to that song and thinking of _her_.

“Nah, not a girlfriend, or a boyfriend,” He grins back, hopes it meets his eyes. “I was just fucking around.”

Amber gives him a look. “Oh, my favorite thing to do.”

Minseok pretends like he doesn’t hear that, pretends like his cheeks don’t turn red again, and instead quickly finds something else to talk about, homing in on the first thing he notices. “Is that a new tattoo?” he asks, reaching out to grip her wrist and ignores how the pads of his own fingers tingle when he touches her skin as he turns her arm over, exposing her inner forearm, and touches a set of musical notes on a bar. “I haven’t seen this one before.”

Amber looks down to see what one he’s talking about and nods in confirmation. “Yeah, I got it like a month ago, but I’m not allowed to show them on anything aired so it’s been hidden.” she explains and Minseok nods. It’s stupid that there were even rules that idols weren’t allowed to have visible tattoos, and often had to hide them with makeup or tape or clothing. If it weren’t for that he would have gotten something small, but for now he would leave all the tattoos for Chanyeol.

“It’s cool,” Minseok says and doesn’t think about it when he gently runs his fingers along it, feeling the skin underneath. It amazes him how he can’t feel the ink at all, just smooth skin, and its that thought that has him running his fingers up and down it more than once. When he realizes what he’s doing he quickly stops and looks up and finds Amber’s gaze, sure that for a second, he sees _something_ staring back at him, something dark and dangerous, but then it’s gone, and Amber is smiling. “Sorry.” Minseok says, dropping his hand and he tucks his fingers against his palm, ignoring how they tingle.

Shaking her head, Amber says, “Nah, it’s fine. You should get tattoos though, Minnie, I think they’d look ho- good on you!”

Minseok arches an eyebrow. Did Amber nearly say what he thought she did. “They’d look hot on me?” He asks, teasing, and it feels good to be on the other foot. The heat in his stomach has disappeared, and so he’s much more relaxed as he lounges against the floor, turning his body to the side and resting a hand under his jaw to keep his head propped up. “Is that what you were gonna say?”

“Pfft, you wish!” Amber says, and Minseok can tell she’s trying to cover her tracks. “I said they’d look good on you – _good_.”

‘Amber called me hot,’ Minseok thinks. ‘She absolutely did. She thinks I’m hot.’ Of course, he says none of this aloud, just shakes his head and laughs, “OK, whatever you say.”

 

 

The two continue talking till almost ten, Minseok stretched out on the floor and Amber leant back on her hands and Minseok has a hard time looking away from the glimpses of tanned skin through the wide arm holes of her tank. He’s not a pervert, he tells himself, because at least he’s not busy staring at her breasts, there was just something so enticing about the skin that stretches over her ribs because it’s a bit of her that he never gets to see.

Eventually one of the other girls from f(x), Minseok thinks her name starts with an L, comes and finds Amber, bowing far too deep to Minseok before grabbing Amber’s arm and practically dragging her out of the room. They were late for something, apparently, but once they were out in the corridor Minseok hears them switch to English and swears he hears his name but it’s too late and they’re too far away for Minseok to listen any further.

Minseok gets up and packs, turning off the music that had been playing in the background and pulling out the aux cord, quickly changing out of his tank top and pulling on a tee shirt before zipping up his bag and pulling on his face mask. He doesn’t bother with the company band, instead pulling on a cap that covers the rest of his head and walking straight out the front door to walk all the way back to EXOs dorm, and all he thinks about on the way back is Amber, Amber, _Amber._

-

“What the fuck did you do, Baekhyun?”

“Kyungsoo made me do it!”

“ _Byun Baekhyun_.”

Minseok sighs, pinches his nose, and decides to ignore it when Kyungsoo reaches over and hits Baekhyun. When he opens his eyes again, he holds his arm out a little further from himself, his other hand going to his hip, and says in his _hyung_ tone.

“I’ll repeat. What the _fuck_ did you do, Baekhyun?”

Jongin, who had been watching all of this quietly unfold on the couch next to Sehun, stands and plucks Minseok’s hand out of his phone as Minseok stares Baekhyun down, silently going through the texts displayed on the screen. Minseok can tell when he gets to the part he’s talking about, because Jongin hisses and when Minseok looks at him he has this worried look on his face.

“Oh, that’s bad.” He says.

“Yeah, you think?” Minseok quips, eyes still on Baekhyun. “Why did you think it would be funny to message Amber on _my behalf_ and ask her out to coffee?” as the others hear what had happened, Sehun nestled into the couch cushion, Chanyeol still trying to calm Kyungsoo down, Jongdae watching surprisingly quietly from where he’s sat beside Junmyeon; all make varying faces of sympathy. If it’s for Minseok, the oldest male doesn’t know, because he’s pretty sure with the damage he’s about to do to Baekhyun it’s Baekhyun who needs all the sympathy he can get.

Baekhyun, obviously still not realizing the mortal danger he was in, says, “Because you were taking too long to ask her out yourself, so I did it for you.”

Junmyeon clicks his tongue and says, “Baekhyun, you did _not_.” At the same time Jongdae and Sehun wince and go, “ _Dude_.”

“So that gives you a right to ask her for me!?” Minseok asks, scrolling to a specific point in the texts and turning the screen away from him to show Baekhyun. “You even added winky faces! When have I ever put _winky faces_ in my texts to Amber, Baek? Because I think if you scrolled up a little, you’d find the answer is _never_.” He pulls back his phone, locking it and shoving it into his pocket so that he can then cross his arms and stare down at Baekhyun in what he hopes is his most intimidating expression.

Baekhyun gives him this look that screams, ‘ _Duh’_ , and says, “Of course I went through the rest of your texts to Amber. They were boring, too pg13 and you only get _that_ because of all the swearing otherwise you text like an old man. It’s any wonder she likes you back.”

“I don’t text like an old –“ Minseok starts, then realizes what Baekhyun said and turns pink. “Wait, what? Amber likes me back? What gives you that idea?” he splutters. Of course, he still pretends like he’s angry, but Minseok feels like it’s less threatening when there’s an obvious pink hue to his cheeks.

Collectively, Jongdae, Jongin, and Sehun look at him and sigh while Baekhyun full on face palms and Junmyeon and Chanyeol shake their heads. Even Kyungsoo looks at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet. “Are you kidding me?” Baekhyun asks, “Hyung, are you literally shitting me right now? Of course, she likes you back, how are you the least person to realize this!?”

“I,” Minseok blinks, blinks again, and finds he doesn’t have any words to get him out of this. “I – didn’t know,” and then, getting defensive, asks, “How do you know she does? did you ask her?”

This time it’s Chanyeol who snorts. “Didn’t need too,” he says as he meets Minseok’s glare. “It’s obvious in the way she talks to you, hyung, you’ve just got to look between the lines.” Finishes Chanyeol and nods like he just said the most knowledgeable thing in the entire world, when in reality he just looks dumb and Minseok wants nothing more to throw a pillow right in his face. Of course, Baekhyun hadn’t been working alone, when there it was trouble it was always those two.

Minseok looks at Chanyeol, looks at Baekhyun, opens his mouth, shuts his mouth, blinks, throws his hands up in the air, scoffs and leaves the room, closing the door to his own room shut. He’s aware he’s not acting his age, he really is, but he doesn’t know any other way to process the information he had been given right now and needed to be alone.

Sighing Minseok pulls out his phone and flops down on his bed, quickly opening his thread to Amber and scrolling through it. The others had to have been joking, right? There was nothing between the lines at all that signified that Amber had any feelings for him that wasn’t purely platonic. If she liked him, she would say it outright, wouldn’t she? After all, that was the kind of girl Amber was, headstrong and sure of what she wanted – except, now that he thought of it, Amber hadn’t dated someone in a while that Minseok knew of.

He pauses, mid scroll, as something catches his eye.

‘ _Hey, sorry, did I keep you up waiting_?’ Minseok had asked. He remembered this conversation, he had stayed up late at the recording studio after promising he’d catch up with Amber later, only remembering by the time it was three in the morning and when he messaged her he hadn’t expected her to be awake.

‘ ** _Yeah, but it’s okay_** ,’ Amber had said. ‘ ** _I didn’t mind waiting for you, Minnie_**.’

“I didn’t mind waiting for you, Minnie,” Minseok repeats quietly to himself. She had waited up for him, well into the morning in fact, and if Minseok remembers correctly that was one of the days Amber had then gotten up early to go out with her members. He furrows his eyebrows, rolling onto his stomach, and hugs his pillow underneath himself.

If he read through the lines, it was pretty obvious that Amber definitely should have gone to bed, and that she had only stayed up so that se could talk to him – him, specifically. Is that what Chanyeol meant? But, surely, she did that with everyone, right? He can hardly take the fact that she stayed up late despite her responsibilities to just talk to him oh-

Minseok flushes pink and buries his face in the pillow underneath him, looking for another instance and half hoping he did find one, while half hoping he didn’t. As he scrolls, Minseok’s eyes quickly flick over each line of text, finding nothing until he’s just about to give up again when something else catches his eyes.

‘ _I’m sick_ ☹’ Minseok had text, ‘ _So I won’t be attending this year_.’

He had been talking about some award show, not one of the more important ones but still one that Minseok would have been expected to go too as all SM artists otherwise were.

‘ ** _Oh, that’s too bad_** ,’ Amber had messaged back, before adding, ‘ ** _Hey, what’s your dorms address again_**.’

Minseok remembers being confused at Amber’s question, and when he looks at the time stamp, he finds that they had been having this conversation past midnight, but ultimately, he had given her an answer, thinking nothing of it at the time. Once again, he remembers that that was a night where Amber definitely should have been asleep if there was an award ceremony the next day, something that would mean plenty of hours of pre-filming and such.

There’s a long pause, almost half an hour, before Minseok texts Amber again.

‘ _Amber, you didn’t_.’

‘ ** _What? You said you were sick, so I got you some things. It’s no big deal, hyung_**.’

Ah, Minseok raises his eyebrows. This must have been soon after he met Amber, too soon to ask Amber to not call him hyung. It sends something off something odd in his chest, heart skipping a beat and his breathing hitching in his throat and when Minseok realizes why he flushes a little. it was obvious he liked being called hyung by Amber, and now he wasn’t sure if he should curse his past self for asking Amber not too or thanking him for it because Minseok wasn’t sure if he could handle Amber calling him hyung now.

‘ _It’s midnight. Did you get these delivered, at least?’_

 _‘ **Nah, I was close by, so I just dropped them off myself.**_ ’

‘ _Amber! You shouldn’t have done that. You need to get up early tomorrow.’_

There’s a pause, and then, heart fluttering, Minseok reads. ‘ ** _It doesn’t matter. Anything for you, hyung_** _.’_

Fuck. Minseok locks his phone, pushes it to his side underneath his second pillow and rolls onto his back, crossing his arms across his eyes.

It was still too soon to tell, in reality, without Amber explicitly telling him, but it was obvious to Minseok _now_ that Amber had feelings for him that stretched beyond platonic. Amber liked him. Amber liked him, and he liked Amber too. Biting back at his bottom lip, Minseok feels butterflies flutter against the walls of his stomach, feels something gnaw against his ribcage, and bites back the happy noises he feels like making because if the others heard he would never let it down.

Once he finally came back out of his room, phone still tucked on his bed, no one makes any comments as he curls up onto the couch next to Kyungsoo and watches the movie they had put on without really seeing any of it. Instead his thoughts were back on his phone, back on the latest thread of text where Amber had replied just as Minseok was beginning to calm down, meaning he had to spend another ten minutes getting his blush, his happiness, back under control.

‘ _Hey Amber, I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee tomorrow? I heard your schedule was free.’_

‘ ** _Sure, sounds good, Minnie_**.’

-

They end up meeting at a Starbucks nearby the SM building. Minseok is there first and so he wastes time on his phone, checking twitter and considering taking some selca for his Instagram. He looks good today, with his hair styled back and his ripped jeans, a tank covering his upper half but nothing else because it was kind of hot today, along with easy slip on shoes.

Minseok is too absorbed in his phone to notice Amber at first, only noticing her by the time she was in front of him. “Minnie,” She says, “Sorry, were you waiting long?

Minseok looks up to reply, and promptly stops. He’s seen Amber in all types of clothing, except maybe a dress, but the simple shirt and jeans combo she was wearing today matches his clothing in color, which made it kind of look like they were dating. Not to mention that the neck of Amber’s shirt was purposely wide, showing off her collarbones, and Minseok can see the start of her tattoos with how low it is, just above the swell of her breasts, and he has to tear his eyes away at that thought. At that thought he feels heat in his cheeks, but he shakes it away.

“No,” he says, catching himself before he stared for too long and it would be weird. “I wasn’t waiting long, don’t worry. Should we go in?”

Amber nods, smiling up at him, and Minseok is the first to move so naturally he ends up being the one to hold the door open for her. This wasn’t a date, but the shy smile she gave him spoke a thousand words, and Minseok felt his determination rise to treat Amber like she deserved – but it wasn’t a date, na- uh. Once they got to the counter Minseok was quick to order, already knowing what he wanted, and so did Amber apparently because she was quick to order too. However, she wasn’t quick enough to pull out her card quicker than Minseok, Minseok beating her too it and just smiling when she tries protests.

“Minnie, I was gonna’ pay!” Hisses Amber, pulling at his arm as they step to the side to get his ear closer to her, even though he was barely taller than her. Minseok tries his best not to shudder at the sparks her touch brings, and just smiles back at her, shaking his head.

“I asked you out,” He says calmly, when his insides are anything but. “So of course, I’m the one who should pay. Don’t worry about it, Amb.” Amber still has her arm linked with his, not seeming to notice that she was even doing it, and Minseok squeezes it a little, liking the feeling of her smaller arm in his.

Still, Amber shakes her head. “I’ll pay next time, OK?”

That has Minseok raising his eyebrows. “Next time?” He repeats, teasing despite the fact that Amber’s slip up makes his whole body suddenly feel far too warm. “Are we going to do this again?

Amber has the audacity to wink at him and poke out her tongue, and Minseok is a little ashamed at how his eyes track the movement, watching her little pink tongue as it escapes from between her lips and then disappears between them once more. “Of course, but only so I can pay.” She teases.

Minseok’s smart retort is cut short by the café attendant calling out their names. They both take their drinks, Minseok has an iced coffee and Amber has some sort of iced tea, and decide to drink at a table outside. Once again Minseok holds the door open for her, ignoring Amber’s strange look, but decides that holding her chair out for her was a little too much so Minseok just sits down in one and watches Amber sit down in the seat opposite her. That was fine, Minseok could handle this proximity, until Amber frowns and then, in one movement, scoots her chair around so that her back is facing the coffee shop and she’s sitting beside Minseok.

“It’s nicer, like this,” Amber explains at his questioning gaze. “Don’t you agree, Minnie?”

Minseok’s too caught up in the smile she gives him, the gentle wind that blew her hair to the side and the soft look in her eyes, his gaze even dipping down to her lips and noting the pinkness there once more, to speak and so he just nods at her and quickly pushes the straw of his drink in his own mouth before he says something stupid.

It’s a little awkward to start with, but then Minseok makes some god-awful jokes he thinks is funny for about .2 seconds before realizing that it’s really not only for Amber to laugh so hard tea comes out of his nose and Minseok has to go inside and ask for extra napkins. After that they’re getting along like a house on fire, and Minseok stops being so self-conscious about how he looks when he laughs, what he says to her, and just starts enjoying himself properly. They end up talking about everything underneath the sun, from music tastes, to foods they like, to where they’ve been shopping lately, to hobbies and new interests and something stupid that Amber’s dog did recently (she even pulls a video up on her phone and Minseok spends a good half hour watching them with her, Amber close enough to him that their shoulders brush and he can smell her scent; and even once they’ve finished watching the videos she still stays close).

Minseok tells some funny story about Chanyeol and how he got stuck in some kids swing recently when he was drunk, and this time Amber is saved from tea coming out of her nose, but her laugh is still loud enough that people turn around to look at him. In turn Amber tells a funny story about the last time she got drunk, and how a dare had been for her to go swimming in just her underwear, telling him in exactly detail how cold the water had been and how the staff had nearly been called because Amber’s lips had started to go blue.

 They talk for so long that three hours pass without Minseok knowing about it, and when they finally notice Minseok decides that (despite it being the middle of the day) he would walk Amber back to her apartment. It wasn’t far, in fact it was pretty close to his dorms, and he argued that it was just because the weather was too nice to let Amber take another cab.

“So, have you been working on any music lately?” Amber asks as they walk together, side- stepping to miss another pedestrian and making their hands brush together. Minseok swallows, suddenly wanting to hold her hand more than anything, but he makes do with brushing his hand back against hers before Amber steps back out and creates some space between them again.

He has, but he had been running into problem as of late. “To be honest,” he says, “I am, but I’m missing something in one of my songs and I can’t figure out what I need to make it better.” He had spent hours agonizing about what this goddamn song needs, but everything he could think of wasn’t it and he was getting more and more put off of the song in general as every day passed.

Amber nods, and appears deep in thought. “Maybe I could come help you?” she suggests after a while, after Minseok thought she wouldn’t answer at all. “I mean, I make my own music to, so maybe a fresh pair of ears will help.”

Minseok turns his head towards her so fast he swears he hears his neck crick. “You’d do that?” He asks a little too eagerly, a little too rushed, stumbling to get his words out. He had never worked with Amber before, but he had wanted too for a while, and Amber might indeed be able to hear what’s missing. “Really?”

“Well, sure,” Says Amber, looking a little shocked and laughing to show it. “Has no one else offered? You make it seem like I’m the only one who’s offered to help.” Her eyes are trained on his face as she speaks, sounding a little concerned like maybe Minseok was being treated fairly.

Shaking his head, Minseok says. “Nah, it’s not like that. The other EXO members have offered to help, but none of them have really been able to hear what’s missing either. Plus-“ he trails off, wondering if he should really say what he was about too, but with another look at the eager expression on Amber’s face he adds, looking away from her a little and instead looking over her shoulder, “I’ve wanted to work with you fo- WATCH OUT!”

Thank god they were walking close to the wall. Minseok sees the cyclist before Amber does and quickly grabs her by the shoulders, turns her in a flurry of movement, and presses her against the wall. They cyclist just barely misses them and carries on like he didn’t nearly just hit two people on his bike, and it’s then when Minseok notices the earphones in the cyclists ears.

Shaking his head, Minseok looks down and finds Ambers face. “Are you –“ he trials off as red creeps up his neck, onto his cheeks, and carries on to the very tips of his ears. They’re close, far too close, Minseok’s body pressed against Amber’s to the extent that there’s no space between them at all. Even his leg is between hers, his knee just this side of too high, and if the look Amber gives him says anything than she knows it too. “S- sorry.” He mutters instead, already having forgotten what he was going to say, and the close proximity between them means that their breaths mingle in the space between them, Minseok’s nose brushing against Amber’s when he tries to meet her eyes and they cross a little.

“It’s OK.” Amber says, sounding just as breathless as he had been. Her hands are on his biceps and she squeezes them subconiously, shifts under his gaze, and (accidentally or not) arches her back further into him, pressing her chest against him and Minseok has to bite his lip at the feeling of her breasts pressing against him even though their shirts are in the way. In response heat flares in his stomach, cock twitching in his jeans, and Amber definitely feels it because her eyes flick downwards to their hips.

“I’m-“ Minseok starts slowly. Amber looks up, meets his eyes, and then at the same time both of their gazes’ dip to each- others mouths. Amber’s lips look so pink, so plush, and shine slightly with some lip balm she had obviously put on earlier. As he watches her tongue flicks out to lick along her bottom lip, and Minseok wishes more than anything that he could chase that tongue and intertwine his with hers in Amber’s mouth. Like a planet Amber’s gravity pulls him in, and Minseok leans in, and in, and _in_ till he’s almost touching –

A loud honk behind them startle the two idols. Minseok jumps, shaking out of the trance he had been in, and quickly steps back from her, hands help up like he was surrendering. “Sorry!” he says, “I didn’t – I was just, I’m sorry.” He can still feel her warmth even now, even though they were stepped back from each other, a good meter between each of them; feel the warmth, the impression, her body had left against his own.

Amber, looking just as red as he did, was straightening her clothing but with Minseok’s apology she’s quickly rising her hands too, palms out. “No, it’s OK!” she says back. “It’s me who should be apologizing! I didn’t see the cyclist and you had to step in to make sure it didn’t hit me. I’m sorry, Minnie.”

Resisting the urge to bow, Minseok shakes his head again, but he feels more at peace at Amber’s reassurance that he hadn’t done anything wrong. “I still shouldn’t have pushed you against a wall.” He says at least, still feeling bad about that. “Did I hurt your back? I slammed you against it pretty hard.”

“My back is fine,” Amber says and, was that her blush returning? “Don’t worry about me, hyung. Let’s just go.”

The walk back to Amber’s apartment is quiet, the two lost in their own thoughts, and Minseok ends up walking back to his dorm rather than taking a cab because he needs some time to think too. He no longer felt bad about pushing Amber against the wall, that wasn’t it, it was more the feelings that came with pushing Amber against the wall, the remembering of how it felt to have Amber’s body pressed up against her body, the feeling of their breath mingling together in such a small space, the feeling of having Amber so close to him that their noses brushed and all Minseok would have had to do was move another inch forwards and he could have kissed her.

Minseok shakes out of it just as he’s stepping up to his dorm and unlocking the door, and really, he should have been surprised at the silence of the dorm as he stood in the foyer and toes off his shoes. He’s too out of it, already thinking about Amber again, as he pads into the communal living space that he forgets about calling out for the others; and so, really, it’s Minseok’s fault that he’s ambushed so easily by a yelling Baekhyun and Jongdae.

The ambush knocks him off of his feet, making Minseok land heavily on his lower back but before he has a chance to get up Baekhyun is climbing on him and straddling his thighs, forcing Minseok to stay on the ground while Jongdae and Chanyeol kneel beside him.

“Oh hey, hyung,” Baekhyun says. “didn’t see you there. So, how did your date with Amber go?”

This already. “Baekhyun,” He sighs. “It wasn’t a date. Now can you let me up? You’re heavy.” His deflection, apparently, wasn’t the right answer to give, because Baekhyun just smirks and sits down a little heavier on Minseok’s thighs.

“So, it went well,” Baekhyun says conversationally, “That’s good. What did you two do?”

“Baekhyun-“

“Did you kiss her?”

“Baekhyun!” Minseok yells incredulously, cheeks flushing. It’s the wrong reaction, he knows this immediately, and Baekhyun jumps on the reaction he had given.

Baekhyun’s grin is almost Cheshire- cat like when he leans in, “So you did kiss her. Spill.”

Minseok shakes his head. “Baekhyun, I didn’t –“

“Oh please, you’re bright red,” Jongdae says off to the side.

“Ya- huh. You look like a firetruck, hyung.”

God damn it. Minseok shakes his head and fights down his blush, but it’s kind of hard when suddenly he’s remembering it all again, remembering how close Amber was to him, remember the smell of her as Minseok leant in close, remembered how it felt to have her look so desperately at his lips. He had missed it earlier, but she was shivering too, shivering in anticipation, shivering in want, shivering in need, Minseok doesn’t know but what he does know is that he was shivering too.

“We didn’t kiss,” Minseok maintains, looking away from Baekhyun’s gaze and instead looking over his left shoulder, the heat rising in his cheeks again. “but I may have pushed her against a wall-,” at the triple loud yells from the three hanging over him, Minseok quickly raises his voice to be heard over them, “Only! Because there was a cyclist though and she nearly got run over!”

Jongdae shook his head, “But you still pushed her against a wall, Seokkie! A wall!” to his left, Jongdae is nodding obnoxiously. “Next thing you’ll tell us you stood there staring at each- other longingly like you’re in one of Soo’s dramas!”

Minseok’s silence tells them everything they need to know, and soon he’s met with more yells. It’s almost deafening, especially seeing as he’s the ones surrounded by the others, and Baekhyun really is starting to get heavy with the way he’s jumping in excitement. “Tell us _everything_!” He demands, “You have too, hyung!”

God, there really wasn’t any way he was getting out of this. Steeling himself, swallowing around the lump in his throat and licking at his overly dry lips. God, this was so embarrassing, and he wouldn’t if he could just squeeze out from underneath Baekhyun, but Jongdae and Chanyeol are right there to catch him if he were to try that anyway. “Okay, so there um, was a cyclist and it nearly hit us, so I spun Amber around and get her out of the way and ended up pushing her against a wall,” he pauses, swallowing again as he feels his temperature rise as he re-lives what happened again. “- but it wasn’t until I looked that I realized I had um, stood a little too close and she was pushed really close against me,” Oh god, he’s remembering now, remembering the feeling of her chest against his, “and then I said something, and she said something, and then we were staring at each- others lips but then someone honked and we snapped out of it.”

It was a pretty PG version of what had happened but Minseok wasn’t about to tell them what it felt to have his knee between Amber’s legs, how it felt to have her breasts against his chest, how it felt to have her hands dig into his biceps, or how it felt to have their faces so close that he could literally feel her breath on his face and she could undoubtedly feel his on hers too. He also was definitely not going to talk about how his cock had responded to having Amber pressed so nicely against him, thank you very much, although by the look Baekhyun gave him it seemed like he already had an inkling of an idea.

“Oh- ho- ho, what a player, hyung.”

“Shut it, Chanyeol.”

“So why didn’t you kiss her?”

Minseok stares at Baekhyun incredulously. “I can’t kiss her like that!” he exclaims.

“Why the fuck not?” Jongdae chimes in, leaning over so that he can peer down at Minseok. “If you wanted to kiss her, and it sounds like you did, and she wanted to kiss you too, then you should have!” He leans back, shaking his head, and adds. “Why are all my hyungs so oblivious.”

“Shut it, Jongdae.” Chanyeol says, looking dangerous. Minseok makes a mental note to question whatever that is later.

“Anyway,” Baekhyun shakes his head, giving Chanyeol a look when he thinks Minseok isn’t looking. “Why didn’t you kiss her? The timing was perfect.” This time he looks a little sorrier, easing up on Minseok’s legs as he leans over him, but his eyes are still bright.

 

Minseok shakes his head and wordlessly sits up, pushing Baekhyun back, and the younger moves back so that he’s kneeling between Minseok’s legs rather than sitting on her thighs. “I couldn’t, not like that. I don’t even know if she really likes me back.” He pushes back his bangs, clearing his throat, and looks away from Baekhyun’s gaze.

“Oh, trust me, I’m pretty sure she likes you,” Baekhyun says, “I mean, she stood there and didn’t move with you all pushed up on her.”

“And she even stared at your lips.” Chanyeol says.

“Not to mention that she only seemed to break out of it at the same time as you did, when the horn honked.” Jongdae finishes.

“Thank you, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum,” Minseok says drying, rolling his eyes at when Jongdae and Chanyeol begin a heated whisper fight over who was Tweedle-dee and who was Tweedle-dum, looking back towards Baekhyun. “Anyway, I’m sure I’ll have another chance.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun’s wiggles his eyebrows and smirks, giving him that same teasing look as before. Good to know that he had already recovered from being shoved on his ass; he was such a pain in Minseok’s butt, “So, you’re already planning on seeing her again?”

Minseok pauses, stares at Baekhyun, and then reaches out to push the younger over so that Baekhyun falls on his but, pretending like he wasn’t pink. Of course, he was going to see her again, they had already planned on Amber coming over to see if she could hear what was off in his song, but the way Baekhyun said it made it sound like something more was going to happen.

“Shut up.”

Later on, once everyone had gone to bed and there was still enough hot water for Minseok to have a shower, Minseok does think about it. He thinks about what it would have been like to have Amber pressed against him naked, how it would feel to have her bare breasts against his chest, to feel her nipples against his skin, and to press his thigh higher and higher until he touched her sex and watched her moan and grind on it. Thought about taking it a step further, about lifting her up against the wall and finding her so wet when he slides his fingers into her sex, fingering her open until she’s slick and wet and crying his name and then, only then, would he lower her onto his cock and fuck her till she could do nothing more than scream his name.

Minseok cums with a stifled groan against the back of his palm, seeing stars and still feeling the shudders long after the water from the shower has washed him cum down the drain.

-

Minseok is the first to text Amber after meeting up for coffee. It’s early on a Saturday morning and Jongdae is still snoring in the bed next to him when Minseok reaches out for his phone, worrying his bottom lip as he unlocks his phone and goes to his and Amber’s tread. It’s there where he sits for a couple of minutes, knees drawn up to his knees as he stares down at his screen and types, then deletes, and types again; wording and then rewording only to delete it and start all over again.

Finally, when Minseok think it’s even remotely satisfactory, he presses send.

 

From: Minnie

‘ _Hey, do you want to come by and go over my song with me sometime this week? If you’re free, of course_.’

He sits in self- induced anxiety for five minutes, worrying his bottom lip and keeping his eyes trained on the screen in his hands. It was too early for Amber to be up, too early for anyone too be up, he should have waited – what if his text had woken her up?

 

From: Llama ♥

‘ ** _Hey! Yeah, sure. I don’t have anything planned for today, so I could come over later_**?’

 

Her reply is quick, coming through just over the six-minute mark, and Minseok has never experience such a sudden full body relief only to just go straight back to being anxious as he tries to figure out what to say next. Today was sooner than he expected for Amber to be free, and it means that he needs to go down and clean his studio before she got there, but the prospect of seeing her again so soon makes him feel all giddy and warm and so he nods his head and quickly texts back.

 

From: Minnie

‘ _Today works. Come around five?_ ’

 

Amber’s reply is instantaneous.

 

From: Llama ♥

‘ ** _Sure, five’s perfect. See you then, Minnie_**.’

 

Minseok can’t stop grinning as he puts his phone down, resisting the urge to send anything back to her and instead flopping back down onto his bed. He lays there for a good ten minutes just grinning at the ceiling, and when Jongdae wakes up he takes one look at him, groans, and throws something, grumbling at Minseok to, “Stop being so fucking sappy at eight in the morning, Hyung.” Before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Deciding to get started with his day a little sooner than normal, Minseok gets up, gets dressed, and heads for the elevator to walk the couple of blocks to SM headquarters. He’s got a personal studio there in the SM building down in the basement, same as all the other artists here who wanted one, on the level below all the dance studios and recording studios, and so he heads down there and begins cleaning. Normally he’s a neat freak, enjoying being clean and in a clean environment more than anything, but he had let his personal studio slip a little. There are cups everywhere, and the blankets and pillows for his couch are a mess, and a couple of fast food boxes here and there as well as some just general clutter.

It takes him the better part of the morning, until at least midday, before Minseok is done and only once it was all clean, Minseok goes back to his own dorm to eat. He’s sitting at the bench eating a sandwich when Jongin and Baekhyun come in, and it takes barely a second for Baekhyun to notice the smile on Minseok’s face before he’s pouncing on him.

“I know that smile!” Baekhyun crows, coming around to Minseok’s side of the bench so that he can sling an arm over Minseok’s shoulder. “Are you seeing Amber today? Spill.”

Even Jongin, who was absently looking through the kitchen, looks interested in what Minseok’s answer will be when Minseok looks over at him. “If you must know, which you don’t really but you also probably won’t stop pestering me until I do tell you, Amber is coming over to help me with a song. Now shoo, I’m trying to eat.” He elbows at Baekhyun, aiming for the younger males’ ribs, but Baekhyun dodges and laughs and gives Minseok his infamous impish grin before exiting the kitchen; Jongin in tow.

Minseok finishes eating, cleans up after himself, has another shower, ignores Jongdae’s cat- calls when he comes out freshly changed in some slightly-nicer-than-needed studio clothing and leaves the dorm once again to head back to the studio and get some actual work done; carrying his smaller personal work laptop, charger, composing books and headphones in tow.

He arrives at two in the afternoon and manages to get some actual work done on other songs he’s composing, there’s a ballad he’s composing specifically for Baekhyun (despite how much the younger male was pestering him recently), until at least four- thirty when he catches sight of the time in passing and promptly freezes up, finding himself incapable of doing any work and instead resorting to pacing his studio as the minutes tick by until Amber arrives.

Five minutes before five the doorbell buzzes, and Minseok is up and at the door before he even really knows what’s happening. Seeing as Amber was also a SM artist Minseok doesn’t have to buzz her into the building, but there’s still keypad present on his door so that no one could get in unless they were Minseok himself or knew the keycode (and he didn’t give it to many people – not even all the EXO members).

He takes a deep breath in, unlocks the door, and there’s amber. She’s in jeans, again, and a loose hoodie with glasses covering her eyes and her bangs hanging in her eyes, but still she looks beautiful and it takes Minseok a moment to form the words to greet her.

“Hi,” Minseok says eventually, opening the door further and ushering her in. “Come in, thanks for coming.”

Amber grins back, stepping in and dropping a backpack he hadn’t noticed she had by the door as she looks around, “Wow, this is bigger than my studio,” she teases when she finally looks back at him. “Thanks for having me, Minnie.”

“No problem.” Minseok replies, already sitting back down in his studio chair and reaching out to tug the one for Amber closer to the desk with his foot. He turns away from her slightly, just to pull the file of the song they’re going to be working on up, and when he looks back, she’s already sitting in the chair he had pulled up and eagerly leaning towards the screen, eyes bright from behind her glasses.

“Wanna get straight onto it?” she asks, looking towards him to find Minseok’s gaze. “The quicker we get started, the sooner we might finish this.”

For a second, he’s awed by her work ethic, awed that she wanted to help him so badly. “Sure, let’s start.” 

They lose hours on the song, going through every scale, every measure, every beat, breaking it apart and putting it back again and yet they find nothing. They break, briefly, to have a quick dinner of Chicken and Cola, before getting back to it and for five more hours until it’s past midnight, past one in the morning, then two, and it’s not until Amber has leant back and is humming the song under her breath as she leans back in her chair, eyes closes, that Minseok’s hand still from their frenzied movements on the keyboard.

“Amb,” he says, not looking away from the computer despite not doing anything and feels a new sense of urgency in his bones that had quickly been disappearing in the last couple of hours. “Hum that last bit again? No, even better, sing it if you can.”

Amber freezes beside her, he can hear the chair cease its creaking, and a different energy fills the room as she quickly picks up what he means, what he’s asking for. In the next second, she’s humming that same part, filling words here and there, and then it grows and grows and grows and by the last time she finishes, the last note hanging in the air, the energy in the room snaps and Minseok turns to find Amber already looking at her with that same excited look Minseok is sure is on his face too.

“Did we just!?”

“I think we did!”

 

Minseok isn’t sure how it happens but in the next second, they’re hugging, knees bumping against each other until Amber opens hers and Minseok is slotting in between them, bodies shaking side to side as they jig happily, sliding his chair closer so that they can hug more closely, Minseok’s face pushed into Amber’s shoulder and tears run down his cheeks hot and wet as he grips Amber tight.

When they break apart the two quickly fly into action, using half of Minseok’s already present lyrics and adding a whole section for Amber of lyrics she had made up herself, even changing the pitch of the song to fit Amber’s vocal pitch and by the time they’re finished it’s six in the morning and they’ve managed to create basically a whole new song and Minseok is jittering with excitement, nerves, and a little too much caffeine from the nearby Starbucks. They make plans for Amber to come back some time this week so that they can actually work on getting all the lyrics sung, recorded, and placed over the song; and if it all goes well, then maybe they could publish it together.

The two don’t talk as Minseok pulls out his couch, and the both collapse from exhaustion against the plush cushions, Minseok staying awake just enough to pull one of his large blankets and stuff a couch cushion underneath Amber’s head before they both pass out. Minseok also stays awake just long enough to watch Amber fall asleep, admire how the way the lights from his computer and his keyboard shine against Amber’s face, admire the way her eyelashes beat across her upper cheekbones, admire the pink of her lips as they fall open as she relaxes before he falls asleep too.

Minseok wakes up to warmth pressed up against his front, his arm slung over something soft, and something tickling his nose. He opens his eyes, vision swimming, and blinks to try and make sense of the brown and wiry strands of _something_ in front of him. It takes an embarrassingly long time for Minseok to realize that it’s hair, and to remember falling asleep with Amber on the couch, meaning that the warmth pressed against his front, and the soft thing under his arm, was Amber.

Suddenly he’s wide awake and hyper aware of Amber’s back pressed against his front, aligned perfectly so that her ass is pushed right into his crotch, her legs following the way his legs are bunched and her feet tangled with hers. Gritting his teeth Minseok tries to pull his hips away from her, to at least get a little space, but Amber groans in her sleep and pushes back against him, aligning herself with him perfectly once more.

Minseok stills, just completely stills, and desperately tries to plot his escape. He can’t get over Amber without waking up, nor could he pull away from her without waking her up, and his phone was too far away to get someone her to ‘fake wake them up’ without disturbing her. Shit, he really was stuck. Cursing his luck Minseok settles for relaxing back onto the couch.

He’s busy trying, and failing, not to enjoy the feeling of Amber pressed up against him so intimately now that he was awake. The feeling of her ass against his dick felt good, nice even, the perfect amount of pressure and heat, and it takes Minseok everything to lie still and not rock against her. Still, his dick doesn’t get the memo, and when Amber shifts a little in her sleep and Minseok becomes aware of the fact that his palm is _just_ grazing her breast (never mind that they’re in hoodies) it twitches and slowly begins filling with blood.

He tries everything he can. Thinks of his ugly old neighbor before he moved to Seoul, thinks of being submerged in iced water, even tries to think of that time he had walked in on other EXO members naked, but nothing works and Minseok is starting to get desperate. He’s quickly growing harder, and if he grew just a little more it would be hard to pass the bulge off as anything other than just flaccid dick.

it seems like miracles do happen, because just as Minseok is actually thinking about waking Amber from her sleep (sleep she obviously needed) there’s a knock on the door and the call of,

“Minseok- ssi? Are you in there?”

Minseok doesn’t even have to do anything from there because the knock wakes Amber up, and Minseok doesn’t have to do much more than pull his hips back and bunch the covers a little more about his crotch so that nothing seems amiss and Amber stretches, yawns, realizes where she is and that she’s not alone, cricks her neck looking over her shoulder only for her gaze to soften when she realizes it’s just him.

“Hey,” she croaks, voice husky from sleep and her glasses amiss, covering her body- wrecking yawn with her hand and stretching out her legs. God, Minseok wishes he could be as nonchalant as her about waking up in a bed next to someone of the opposite sex, even if they are friends. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Says Minseok, scooting his hips away from her a little more just as a precaution. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you here all night.” He reaches up and pushes a hand through his own hair, pushing back his bangs from his eyes, and misses the way Amber’s eyes linger.

“Minseok- ssi! Are you in there?” the voice calls again before Amber gets to reply, startling the both.

“Y- yeah, I’m here! Sorry!” Minseok’s voice is all husky from sleep too, and he has to clear his throat a couple of times to get it to work. “I fell asleep on my couch. I’ll be up in a bit for breakfast.”

There’s a pause before the voice (Minseok has labelled it as Kyungsoo), “It’s nearly midday, so more like lunch. See you up there.” and Minseok can _just_ hear the sounds of Kyungsoo’s footsteps fading away as he walks back down the corridor.

Amber, who had stayed quiet while Kyungsoo and Minseok talked, suddenly gasps. Minseok looks at her again to find her phone in her hands before she looks back at him, turning her phone screen so he can see. “It really is midday. Shit, I’m going to be in trouble.” It’s then when Minseok also notes the miss calls.

“Were you supposed to be somewhere?” Minseok asks, raising an eyebrow at her. On their days off they’re allowed to do anything they liked, but he wasn’t sure how it worked for the girl groups in his companies; although, he was pretty sure they gave Amber and the other f(x) girls plenty of free reign.

“Oh, no,” Amber says. “I Just didn’t mean to fall asleep on your couch and stay so late, don’t worry too much, Minnie,” As she talks, she’s pushing back the blankets, standing easily and stretching (her back to him) and Minseok firmly keeps his gaze up. “ I should go though, just in case my group sends a search party out for me.” It almost hurts to see her begin to pack up her things, because Minseok doesn’t really want her to go, but he just nods and climbs off of the couch too, groaning when his hips crack and at the uncomfortable feeling of slept-in-jeans. Thank god his erection had gone down, or he would have been even more uncomfortable.

Minseok reaches for his hoodie too (he had at least slept in his tank top), as he says, “OK, sure. Uh, should I just text you for next time? That is, if you want to continue working on the song together, of course.” His answer is silence, which is odd, and when he looks up, he finds Amber watching him with this incredulous expression on her face.

“Dude,” she says. “Of course, I do. Just text me the deets some time,” she’s finished collecting her stuff, book bag slung over her back, glasses back in place, shoes on, but she looks comfortable, easy, happy, to just be standing there in his studio, and wonders what it would be like if he had her over her more often when they were more than friends. “We should also probably talk to the company about publishing the song together.”

Nodding, Minseok says, “Yeah, we definitely should.”

There’s a bit of an awkward pause before Amber was stepping up, wrapping her arms around him in a firm hug and Minseok doesn’t miss how this time she uses both arms to hug him instead of just one. He hugs her back, albeit a little more slowly, until Amber lets’ go and says,

“OK, well, bye Minnie.” With a curl of her fingers she’s turning and leaving, giving him a smile before the door shuts and blocks her from view.

Once she’s gone, Minseok stares at the door for a moment longer, watching the space where she had been last, before turning and falling back onto the couch and letting out a long groan into the cushions below him. It had been awesome to see Amber, and Minseok loved working with her, but Minseok doesn’t know how much more his heart can handle before he just jumps the gun and does something stupid like kissing her.

 

Kissing her. Minseok turns his head to the side, not really seeing, and runs his thumb over his lip. God, he wanted to kiss her so badly, wanted to feel those soft lips underneath his own, wanted to hear her gasp against his lips as he kissed her. He loses another good ten minutes, just lying there and running his thumb over his bottom lip, before he’s suddenly roused out of it by his phone ringing and Minseok pales and jumps from the couch when he sees its Junmyeon.

He arrives back at the dorm half an hour later than when Kyungsoo had first knocked on the door. When he sneaks in Minseok thinks, for a second, that he’s snuck in without anyone noticing because the dorm was quiet before him. That was until Minseok rounds the corner, drops his bag gently on the floor, and steps into the kitchen only to find everyone sitting around the table and all watching him.

Chanyeol whistles, “You look like you’ve been having fun, hyung, spend the night in your studio?”

Minseok gives him a look, one of those looks that lets Chanyeol know he’s not having this conversation with the taller male. “Yes, Chanyeol, I did. I was working on my music if you all have to know so desperately.” He’s got his face in the fridge for some orange juice, purposely hiding his face from the others. He turns when no one else pipes up, a glass from the counter in hand, and scowls when he finds everyone still watching him.

“Were you alone, hyung?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, but the smirk and the amusement in his eyes lets Minseok know that no matter what he says the younger isn’t going to believe him.

Thinking fast, Minseok just rolls his eyes at the younger and says. “Yes, I was.” Before turning his attention to pouring out a glass of juice.

“So, you sent Amber home early then?”

At the mention of Amber’s name Minseok falters, the orange juice splashing against the glass and his own hand but Minseok pretends like nothing happens as he finishes pouring and puts the lid back on the bottle. “Yeah, I did. Why? And, when did this turn into the interrogation hour? Can’t I stay in my studio for one night without being hounded by you guys?”

“Well, usually, yes,” Jongin says, speaking up for once. “but none of us saw Amber leave.”

There’s a grunt and then Sehun’s voice adds, “Not that we asked the security guard at the SM building if they did.”

“ _Sehun_.”

Minseok sighs, pinches at the bridge of his nose, and ignores his bandmates in favor for returning the juice back to the fridge. He’s seriously considering ignoring them, to pick up the glass and go to his room or something, until Chanyeol pipes up.

“It’s just, it’s just looks like you’ve been fucking, hyung.”

Minseok turns, a yell of, “ _Park Chanyeol_!” leaving his lips as he stares at the taller idol. Of course, it doesn’t have the same affect as it used too, and it barely takes another second before Chanyeol is laughing and needing Baekhyun to hold him up for support.

He doesn’t know why he’s dignifying the others with an answer, but there was just something that rubbed him the wrong way about Chanyeol’s statement. “If you must know,” he says in a deadly tone, picking up his glass so that he was ready to storm off. “Amber and I just worked too late and fell asleep on my couch. Nothing else happened, OK?”

Despite the truth in his words, the others still titter. Hell, even Junmyeon doesn’t look like he quite believes him, nor does Kyungsoo. Sighing, Minseok shakes his head and says. “I’m literally surrounded by toddlers. I’m in a group with children. Great.” Which only makes the others burst into laughter behind Minseok as he takes a drink from his juice and leaves the room.

 

-

Minseok ends up messaging Amber three days later on a Wednesday as it was another day off for EXO (in fact they had all Wednesdays off this month, and soon after Wednesday became their set day down in the studios working on the song. It’s fun working with Amber, and their song progresses a lot faster than Minseok initially thought it would; but so does their friendship. Minseok gets to see different sides of Amber he didn’t get to see normally due to the fact that they would often be in close quarters for hours at a time; he would see her happy, so happy in fact that she had tears in her eyes, see her to excited her voice raises just above speaking level and she can’t stop her hands from moving, sees her so exhausted that she falls asleep in the chair beside Minseok and he spends a better part of an hour admiring the way the soft blue light from her computer falls against the gentle slopes and planes of her face, sees her frustrated when this one part of the just _doesn’t work,_ and sees her ravenous with hunger as chowing down on her seventh fried chicken leg and all Minseok can think is how pretty she still looks with sauce on the corners of her mouth.

They spend a lot of downtime together too. At different points when the computer is busy doing all the work, like downloading or finalizing parts, they’ll lean in close and just talk about whatever comes to mind. Minseok liked it best when they talked about the song and accidentally called it _their_ song, had gone home and fallen into bed with the memory of how Amber’s lips had wrapped around the word until he had fallen asleep. There was another memorable time when they were so exhausted personal space had become non- existent, finding their chairs so close that Amber’s legs were between his own and she was leaning in close, head on his shoulder, as he gently traced the ink in her skin and whispered (in a moment of weakness) how much he liked working with her.

(she had whispered it back to him, and Minseok wasn’t sure if it was her lips, he felt brush across his neck a second later or not)

When the song is finally finished after nearly three weeks, the two walk (hand in hand) to the head producers of SM and pitch their song, and not once do the two let go of each other; not while they explain what the song is about (a gentle love song), not while it’s being played softly over the overhead speakers, and not when it finishes and the producers and the managers lean in and talk quietly among themselves for the most torturous ten minutes of Minseok’s life.

They’re still holding hands when the head manager looks up, smiles at them, and says the words, “Okay, we’ll let you publish this song.”

They’re still holding hands as they contain their excitement, standing and bowing (hands still firmly clasped within each-others), and leave the room.

And they’re still holding hands when the door closes behind them, still holding hands as they turn and blink at each other, and they only finally break their hands apart in favor for letting out similar yells and jumping together for a hug; arms wrapped all the way around each other, bodies flushed, and it’s only then when Minseok’s face is pressed against Amber’s shoulder does he let a tear of excitement slip and he whispers, “I like you so much, Amber.”

She doesn’t hear.

The other members of EXO take them both out as a celebration, getting them drunk on high spirits and beer, and the more the two drink the closer they get until Amber’s thigh is pushed right up against his, shoulders knocking and breaths mingling whenever they turn to look at each other; it’s only when Amber’s leg lifts up and she pushes it over Minseok’s awkwardly so that her leg is dangling between his, knees knocking, that he allows himself to place a hand on her thigh and is amazed at how unperturbed she seems as she chats along loudly with Chanyeol.

 

 

They end up leaving the restaurant just as it closes and Amber takes a taxi home, and it’s not until Minseok is letting go of her hand against the side of the car that he realizes he had been holding it practically all night because it felt so natural to him now, so right, and the way Amber looks up at him from under his eyelashes makes Minseok think that maybe she feels the same way.

“Dude, did you see the way Amber was all over you at dinner?” Baekhyun is asking as they all walk back to the dorm, arm over Minseok’s shoulder and he presses a hand against the back of Minseok’s head to push it forward when the older male rolls his eyes at him. “Well she was, I saw her leg over yours at one point.”

Minseok hisses a, “Shush.” But the blush on his cheeks isn’t just because of all the alcohol he had drunk that night, and as soon as the others see it they let out yells and laugh for the rest of the way home.

-

It’s a week later on a Friday when the song, their song is released at 6pm KST. Minseok is sat at his computer desk, refreshing the page over and over again until 6pm strikes and when he refreshes, he sees it, sees their song sitting there. A rush of emotions go through him because there had been so many points where he had been ready to throw it away, to give up on the song and delete it, and it was only because of Amber stepping in and helping him and the two of them working on it together that the song was alive (and now) published for everyone to see.

He notices the tears on his cheeks when his phone starts ringing. Minseok reaches up and brushes them away with his fingers as he picks up his phone, and feels his heart skip a beat when he sees who it is.

“Hello?” He says as he answers the call, not able to stop the smile that escapes over his cheeks.

“Minnie,” Amber’s voice is warm, “I have a surprise for you. Come to the entrance of the SM building.” With that she hangs up without another word.

Minseok stares at his phone for a second before he’s up, grabbing his coat and his hat and pulling them on impatiently before turning and hurriedly leaving his studio. The elevator takes too long so Minseok takes the stairs, all three flights, missing steps in-between in his hurry to get to the front door. The guard at the door lifts his eyebrows when Minseok suddenly appears, cheeks red and flushed from the exercise, but says nothing as he opens the door and ushers Minseok out into the cool air.

It only takes him a second to find her. Amber stands under the street lights, the soft golden glow making her skin shine, and as he raises his hand in greeting and steps towards her, she grins back and pulls something out from behind her back.

“Soju?” Minseok asks as he reaches out and takes the bottle from her. “Expensive soju too. What’s the occasion?” he’s a little confused about why she bought soju here, did she want him to have it to share with his members?

Amber laughs, shaking her head, and her eyes crinkle cutely as she speaks. “No, dummy, it’s for us. Let’s go down by the river and celebrate _our_ song being released. Here.” She reaches her hand out for him, looking at Minseok expectantly. Minseok doesn’t waste a second in taking her hand, fighting back a flush when their fingers intertwine so easily, and lets himself be dragged along behind her.

The Han river is beautiful at night. They find a spot in a quiet, dark, area underneath a tree and take turns admiring the city lights as they steal small sips from the bottle. Minseok doesn’t think about the fact that they’re indirectly kissing by sharing, and then definitely doesn’t think about what it would be like to kiss her properly.

Somehow, they end up in close proximity again, thighs pushed together and shoulders bumping, and Minseok only pulls away quickly to unzip his jacket and hand it wordlessly to her, shaking his hand at her when she resists and ending up draping it over her shoulders himself. He pretends to miss the small smile on her lips and pretends to miss the way she gently pulls the jacket towards her and sniffs.

When the bottle is finished Minseok tucks it away and finds himself with arm full of Amber as she leans in to rest her head on his shoulder, only pausing briefly before he’s wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer and the two continue to stare quietly, lost in their own thoughts, at the Han river and the lights and the full moon that seems to be smiling down at them before Amber finally mutters.

“Thank you, Minseok.”

It startles him a little, mostly because he thought she was asleep, and also because she used his full name without any honorifics. He turns his head to stare at her and finds her eyes already on him, noting how dark they seemed with only the moonlight, and feels something stir in his chest. They’re so close, close enough that their noses are almost brushing, and it would really be far too easy for Minseok to lean in and kiss her.

“For what?” he ends up saying, tilting his head at her.

Amber laughs a little, gives him a look, and somehow moves closer. “For letting me work on your song with you and insisting it be published under both of our names rather than just ours. To be honest I had wanted to work with you for a while, I just didn’t know how to ask.”

Surely that can’t be true. Sure, headstrong Amber being unsure on how to ask him if they could work together on a song? Minseok is speechless for a little bit, wondering why she had been so unsure when it was just him, before saying. “Of course. I wanted to work on a song with you too.” and he means it, he really does, right from the bottom of his fucking heart.

Amber pauses, not expecting his answer, and this time Minseok doesn’t miss the way her gaze flicks down to his lips, biting at her own as she goes. Minseok is suddenly hit with the realization that, oh god, oh fuck, she wants him to kiss her, and feels as though his mind had just been blown. Had she wanted too all this time while he had been pining, wishing, hoping he was brave enough to kiss her? Now that he looked at her he can see how all the closeness, how the long looks when she hadn’t thought he hadn’t noticed, all the tucking of her hair behind her ears as he talked and the rapt attention she seemed to have on him, on his lips, when he talked; was the answer he needed and Minseok takes a breath before he leans in and kisses her.

There’s this moment where Minseok can see himself as though he’s a voyeur, watching them from a meter away, and he simultaneously hears and sees the way she freezes up, gasping against his lips, when suddenly fireworks explode between them and Amber is kissing him back; holy shit, Amber is kissing him back. Minseok feels as thought his heart is soaring, hears it thundering between his ears as he leans closer and brings his hands up to gently cup her face, thumb brushing across her neck, and kisses her deeper, feeling Amber push back and try to get her body as close to him as possible.

Her lips are a thousand times softer than he thought. Soft like rose petals, soft like a fresh blanket from the dryer, soft like the skin of a baby, and she smells like vanilla when Minseok cautiously pushes his tongue out and licks across her lips she gasps before eagerly giving him access.

Eventually they have to break apart for air but even then, they don’t move far, foreheads and upper lips resting together, panting into each other’s mouths and sharing small, gentle, loving, kisses until finally pulling away completely. Minseok drops his hands from his face just to end up intertwining their fingers on the grass, and the quiet look Amber gives him sends a warmth through his body that he can’t explain.

They don’t talk as they quietly pack up the soju bottle and throw it in the recycling bin before beginning to wander home, hands intertwined the whole way, and when they get back to Amber’s apartment Minseok leans in to kiss her again (already addicted to her lips) and the two loose another ten minutes just kissing each other before finally Amber pulls away, gives him a look, and mutters.

“I really like you, ya know?”

“I really like you too, Amber.”

Later, after another kiss and Amber promising to text him tomorrow, Minseok is back in his bed in the dorm and its well past midnight and Minseok can’t sleep as he lays in bed and remembers the way Amber’s lips had felt against his own.


	2. The sex-queal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, the sex scene is here. Sorry this took so long, I haven't written het sex in so long so I actually found this really hard? so I hope that it's okay and that you like it. Thank you for reading this far :)

A couple of months after that first kiss, after the start of their relationship, the two were very happy as boyfriend and girlfriend. They spent every free moment together, well aware of how short lived that moment could be seeing as they’re both idols, and it wasn’t uncommon at all now for Amber to be found at the EXO dorm on their days off; the two cuddling as they watched a movie if it was cold out, or playing a game on the floor, or sometimes even napping in Minseok’s bed (that got a lot of teasing from the others the first time Chanyeol had seen them and every time after since). If it was warm, they’d go out and sit by the Han river, have cute coffee dates and sometimes play some sports. It was very easy for everyone around them to see how in love they were with each other, and even though the two hadn’t said it to each other yet it was very obvious to them too.

However, the first time being alone in the EXO dorm doesn’t happen until the third month of the two officially ‘dating’. Minseok had already asked Amber to come over that day, but when he wakes and walks out, he finds the dom surprisingly quiet. He paces around for a little bit, calling out the other members names, but when he doesn’t get an answer the gravity of the situation seems to set in and suddenly, he’s flushing a little when he realizes that he and Amber were going to be alone in the dorm.

Trying to appear as casual as possible, he texts Junmyeon (his safest bet),

 

To: Myeon

‘ _Hey, where are all of you? I woke up and the dorm is empty_ ’

 

It doesn’t take long for him to get a reply.

 

To: Minseok- hyung

‘ ** _We’re all out for the day shopping and for dinner after. I left some leftovers in the fridge for you and Amber_**.’

 

Then, another second later another text comes in that Minseok quickly deduces is not from Junmyeon.

 

To: Minseok- hyung

‘ ** _Have fun. Don’t forget to be sa-_** ‘

 

Minseok sighs, rolls his eyes, and decides his members don’t deserve an answer. Still, he can’t help the small thrill present underneath his skin.  He’s going to be alone for the first time in his dorm with Amber, meaning they could do whatever they wanted. Minseok can’t help it that his thoughts start to go down _that path_ , imagining soft skin under his palms, the sound of soft gasps and groans breaking the otherwise silence of the dorm. Maybe they could finally –

No. Minseok shakes his head. He doesn’t even know if Amber wants to do that. They had only been dating for three months and hadn’t progressed past kissing and maybe a little grinding, although Minseok always started pulling away when he felt himself beginning to get hard, resulting in some embarrassing moments when he had to escape to the bathroom only to come and for Amber to give a smile that let Minseok know she knew what he had been doing. It wasn’t lack of him wanting too, it’s just that they hadn’t even talked about sex, and Minseok was trying to be respectful of Amber.

Minseok doesn’t get a chance to let his thoughts progress any further, because then the doorbell is ringing, and it brings Minseok out of his trance. Amber is here. Minseok can’t stop the smile that filters onto his face as he steps towards the door, pausing for a second to peer into the mirror and fix his hair only to frown and then mess his hair back up (perfect) and pretends like he’s not hurrying when he absolutely is as he quickly unlocks the door and opens it.

Amber looks as pretty as ever, even in casual jeans and a loose shirt, tattoos visible.

“Minnie!” She says and jumps at him, pulling him into a hug. Minseok laughs and immediately hugs her back, wrapping his arms around her securely before picking her up far enough that he feet aren’t touching the ground any more. They’re not far off each other in height, so really it isn’t much, but Amber still laughs and swings her legs like she’s miles off of the ground and when Minseok lets her go and puts her back down he quickly leans in to kiss her.

“Hey,” He says as he grins against her lips, kissing her softly and chuckling at the way she early presses back, her body as close to his as possible. “How’re you?”

“Good,” Amber says as she pulls away, but keeps close to him by linking their hands together. “A little tired from training, and there was an incident involving a closet before I left, but otherwise I’m fine,” She grins at him placatingly, but Minseok can’t help but feel a little scared of his tiny girlfriend. An incident with a closet? Did he even want to know? “How about you?”

“Funnily enough,” Minseok starts as he begins tugging them towards the lounge, he had already gotten snacks including chips, lollies, and everything that they weren’t supposed to eat as idols on the table in front of them as they sat on the couch, including soda. “I’m pretty much the same. The others left before I woke up, but Baek stole Junmyeon’s phone to torment me even though they’re out.”

Raising her eyebrows, Amber asks. “Torment you?”

“Mmmm,” Minseok nods and says, before he can think about it. “Telling me to be safe and stuff.” He realizes his mistake immediately, and when he finds Amber’s gaze and her understanding expression it’s obvious, she immediately understood what he meant. Embarrassed, Minseok feels his face heat up, and he quickly looks down at his lap. The silence between them is something that Minseok isn’t used too, the both of them generally kind of loud when with others but Amber bought hyperactivity into every interaction she had with someone else, and he spends it staring down at his hands and wondering how he wants to progress from here.

Amber, finally, breaks the silence. “Minnie,” she says softly. Minseok feels fingers underneath his chin and lets Amber control him, taking her lead as she turns his head so that he’s looking at her and he shudders when her thumb brushes against his lips. She’s looking at him curiously, intensely, and Minseok can’t help but feel his heart speed up underneath her gaze. “I want it.”

Huh? Minseok lets his shock show, eyes widening and mouth falling open, eyebrows raising. “You want it?” He asks, stuttering a little, but can’t help himself form leaning in closer to her. “You wanna-“ He waves his hands ambiguously, unsure if he can say it. God, he’s 28 years old and he can’t say the words ‘You wanna’ have sex?’ – what was wrong with him?

“Yeah, I mean-“ Amber’s still looking at him, eyes a little wide. “We’ve been dating for three months, and I really like you and I don’t see this ending between us, so- “

There’s like a couple of seconds pause before Minseok’s moving, reaching out to grab Amber’s hips and he pulls her over him, thanking all those hours he went to the gym. When she’s straddling him, Minseok reaches up and holds her head with his hands, fingers brushing against her neck and his thumbs against her cheeks and pulls her down to mold their lips together. It takes Amber another second before she’s reacting, overpowering Minseok and instead kissing him on her own, pressing her body against his and Minseok feels her thighs flex on either side of his hips.

Moving his hands to her hips, Minseok pulls Amber closer still, feeling a thrill go through his body. He presses his tongue out to trace Amber’s bottom lip, and grins when she eagerly opens her mouth underneath his pressure but instead of taking the lead, he then lets Amber slowly slide their tongues together, hearing her gasp into his mouth and he grips at her hips in response. He can already feel his pulse rising, warmth growing in his stomach, and as Amber settles onto him more his cock twitches in interest.

Still, he doesn’t let it distract him yet. Instead Minseok takes another path, pushing first his thumbs under her shirt and when Amber doesn’t protest, he’s quick to slide his hands completely underneath her shirt, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin underneath the pads of his fingers and as they skitter over her hips Amber gasps a little and pushes into him; obviously sensitive (read: ticklish) there. It wasn’t until Minseok’s fingers brush against more cotton underneath Amber’s shirt that he realizes it’s her bra, not pausing in his exploration but still being cautious in the way he pushes his fingers underneath the wide band of her bra. 

It’s then when Amber whimpers, pushing into him. “Minseok,” she groans, pushing her body more into his hands in encouragement, and she pulls away briefly to look him in the eye and say. “You can touch anywhere.”

Minseok feels his mouth dry up a little but he’s quickly nodding and hooks his finger into the front of her bra to pull her to him again, sealing their lips together. With his hands already there it seems like nothing to move his hand to the left and up, and suddenly he’s got a palm full of warm, soft, breast and the breath leaves his lungs, moaning into their mouths and feeling his cock twitch in interest. Amber moans too and presses her chest into him, encouraging Minseok to continue his exploration.

Thanking the fact that he had previous experience, Minseok gently flicks his thumb over where he can feel where Amber’s nipple is, and she jolts in his hands, a gasp leaving her mouth and Minseok can barely repress the smirk he feels on his lips. He continues the same motions, kissing her deeply, wetly, until there’s saliva on their lips and slightly running onto their chines, as he palms at her breast and flicks over her nipple and is rewarded with a gasp and Amber pressing herself into him more.

Finally, Amber sits down on him properly and Minseok hadn’t been keeping tabs on himself so the groan that escapes his lips is just as loud as Amber’s when the two feels his hard, heavy cock between them. As though his cock knows it’s got their attention now it throbs, twitching desperately in his pants, and it’s painful where it’s trapped in pants, pre-cum soaking his briefs where the head is and leaking slightly onto his jeans.

What he doesn’t expect was for Amber to break their lips apart and instead lean in to kiss his neck, Minseok instantly rolling stretching his neck out and pressing into her touch,  but the wrecked moan that leaves his lips a second later when she reaches between them and palms at his cock is just plain embarrassing. Whimpering he rolls his hips into her touch, gripping at her breast to keep himself sane before he realizes what he was doing and dropping his hands out of her shirt to grip at her clothed thighs, fingers and nails digging into her hard enough that there would probably be bruises there tomorrow.

“Fuck, Amber,” He groans, rolling into her and shaking as she palms him harder. “Shit.” The touch of her hand is heavenly, even though it’s through clothing, and Minseok can’t help but think how much better it would feel skin-to-skin, her bare palm against his aching cock.

Humming, Amber nips at his neck and in the same movement undoes his zipper, the sound loud in the quiet apartment around them, and when she pops the button Minseok feels as though some overwhelming pressure had been alleviated. His grip on her thighs tighten as Amber slowly peels his jeans open, reaches in, and presses her hand against his underwear clad cock. Immediately Minseok bucks into the touch, biting at his own lip, feeling the heat in his stomach slowly spreading.

Suddenly Amber is pulling away, pulling her hand off of his cock and letting go of his neck. Minseok opens his eyes and looks at her, asking what was happening, but the sight of her sinking to her knees and giving him one of her legendary smiles quickly makes his words die in his throat. Oh. Oh shit, was she going to? Silently Minseok opens his legs, groaning at the tightness it makes across his cock, and watches as Amber slowly looks up at him from underneath her eyelashes as she crawls closer.

“Amb-“ he begins, meaning to tell her that she doesn’t have to do this if she doesn’t want too, that he won’t be mad or anything if she didn’t want to suck his dick, but before he can say anything Amber just shakes her head, smiles at him, and reaches out to grab at the waistband of Minseok’s jeans. There’s a flurry of movement in which Minseok raises his hips, letting Amber tug them, and his briefs, off of him in one go, and now that it was free his cock springs up and beats impressively in the space just underneath his navel.

Amber doesn’t say anything, just looks from his cock up to him and raises an eyebrow in a way that makes Minseok flush. He’s still watching her as she leans in, her gaze on him, and gently licks the tip of hip. The immediate touch of her tongue has Minseok groaning, desperately resisting the urge to buck up into mouth, reaching out to grip at the couch cushions, his knuckles quickly turning white. Unaware of his struggle, Amber continues to lap at the head of his cock, dipping her tongue into the slit to taste his pre-cum and the sight of Amber looking up at him with that clear fluid on her tongue is nearly enough to make him cum right then and there.

Moving slow, Amber leans in and licks from the base of Minseok’s cock up to the tip, sliding her tongue over the top and back down again, coating his cock in saliva. It feels like heaven, like actual heaven, and soon Minseok has his head leant back on the couch and his forearm over his mouth to stop his moans, ever so conscious of how loud he was being. The final straw, however, is when Amber finally takes him fully in her mouth, sliding the head of his cock past her lips and into her mouth, causing Minseok to snap his head back up so that he can look at her, and the sight of her with his cock in his mouth makes him moan louder than he had before.

“Fuck, Amber,” He croons to her, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “You look so hot with your mouth on my cock.” It’s a little embarrassing, and Minseok doesn’t really know where the words came from, but he had to say something about how good Amber looked, how good she was making him feel. It seems like it was the right move, thankfully, because Amber is looking up at him, smiling as she slides his cock out of her mouth momentarily, so she can breathe.

“Yeah?” She says, “Well, I like having your dick in my mouth.” Amber winks, before going back down on him, wrapping her lips around him like a suction and sliding down before coming back up, rolling his cock over her tongue in her mouth and paying heavy attention to the slit because she’s already figured out it’s what makes him twitch and gasp. All Minseok could do was sit back and watch, one hand eventually coming down to gently card through Amber’s hair, and the moan she makes back to show her appreciation of his actions is what has Minseok finally pulling her off. He wants to see her blow him more, he really does, but it was already getting too much and if he let Amber keep going like that he would most definitely cum far too soon.

His cock is red and angry looking when Amber pulls off of him, leaking copious amount of pre-cum from the tip as it stands tall between them. In fact, Minseok can see a vein prominent on the side, something that he knew only happened when he was really fucking hard. Still, this wasn’t just about him now, and he wanted Amber to feel good now too.

“Come here.” He crooks a finger at her, stamping off his pants and underwear from around his ankles and pushing them away. When Amber is standing, he reaches out to grab her wrist, standing up himself, and kisses her. He grins as his kissing works to distract her, and it buys himself enough time to turn her and then gently, with his hands around her waist, pushes her back onto the couch whilst keeping their lips locked. Leaning over her, hands on her hips, Minseok slowly draws out he kiss, their wet sounds echoing around the apartment, and when he finally pulls completely back from her, he easily slides down and kneels in the space between her legs that she had subconiously created.

 

Amber looks at him, confused for a second and obviously not understanding what he wanted to do, but when Minseok’s hands go for the zipper of her jeans, deftly undoing that and the button above them, Amber seems to understand and eagerly raises her hips, pupils dark and blown wide, lips red when she bites at them, allowing Minseok to wrap his hands around the waistband of her jeans and pull them off of her, gently lifting her legs up to pull them off of her and throw them to the side.

When Minseok looks back towards Amber he pauses, noticing how beautiful she looked right now with messed up hair, bitten lips and wide blown eyes, her chest heaving underneath her tee-shirt and he knees knocking together but the look in her eyes lets Minseok know she would open them with barely a touch from his hands. The sight of her thighs, the smooth expanse of her tanned skin, makes Minseok swallow heavily, not used to seeing so much of his girlfriends’ skin.

Slowly, Minseok lifts Amber’s leg, keeping constant eye contact as he leans in and presses a kiss just to the side of her knee, seeing it as Amber breathes in deep. Biting back his smile, his smirk, Minseok kisses there again and then lifts Amber’s leg higher so that he can kiss further into the crease of her knee, hearing now how Amber gasps. It’s an addicting sound, and Minseok sidles in closer between her legs, gently pressing them open with his hands, to the side of knee Amber’s knee again before slowly starting to kiss upwards.

Amber’s breathing gets louder as Minseok slowly, oh so fucking slowly, kisses up and up and up, pushing her legs wider as she goes, and by the time he presses a kiss against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh Amber positively moans. To stop his smirk Minseok gently bites the sensitive skin of her thigh, but it backfires when she whines and rolls her hips at him, a surge of lust wrecking through his body too.

Not being able to wait any longer, Minseok lifts her leg and hooks it over his knee, his hands sliding up to grip the outside of her thighs, fingertips sliding onto the skin of her ass. Amber watches him as he leans in, breath puffing against her sex, and Minseok keeps the eye contact as he leans in and presses a kiss right over where her clit it. The affect is immediate, Amber rolling her hips towards his mouth, but Minseok controls her by pulling back, shaking his head as he now grips at her hips; effectively keeping her in place.

“Minnie,” Amber pants, eyeing him with a look of desperation. “Please. Come on, please.” He doesn’t have control of her leg and feels her press her heel into his back, trying to get him to continue, and although Minseok has quickly come to enjoy the sound of her begging he takes pity on her, wanting to continue this, and leans in again. This time he licks a stripe up her sex, breathing hotly against her, and feels Amber twitch underneath him.

Feeling as though it’s unfair that he was the only one naked from the waist down, Minseok reaches up and wraps his fingers around the waistband of her black underwear, they were boy cut but made out of lace, sexy but still undeniably boyish in the endearing way Minseok loved, and when Amber meets his eye and nods, face pink, Minseok tugs as Amber lifts her hips.  Amber’s underwear is quickly thrown off to the side, and Minseok can’t look back quickly enough, gaze immediately falling on her sex and feels his cock throb, quickly becoming painful.

Her sex is cute, trimmed neat and simple, and he can see how the flush on her cheeks has traveled down her body because her skin is pink down here too. He wastes some time staring but is quickly brought of it again when Minseok puts her leg back over his shoulder and tries to forcibly pull him close, Minseok going along with it and returning his mouth to her.

“Oh,” Amber voices as he quickly finds the little nub just inside the hood of her sex. As he delves in, flicking his tongue over it, sucking lightly, her voice turns breathy as she repeats, “ _Oh_.” At that he grins against her, sucking harder, and switches between flicking over her in quick laps and latching his mouth around her, swiping over her in long, deep strokes until Amber leans her head back against the couch, arms bent over her head, and hisses out, “ _Fuck_.”

It turns out Amber is incredibly vocal during sex, and sensitive, gasping and moaning and positively whining as she rolls into his mouth. Minseok alternates between pressure, between flicking over her clit or taking long deep licks, finding what makes Amber the loudest, and when she’s positively shaking, thighs shuddering, Minseok gives her abused clit a break and instead slides his tongue down to taste her. He finds her sopping wet, her slick coating his tongue and lips almost immediately, but it doesn’t deter Minseok and instead he slips his tongue inside her, and it’s then when Amber slides her hands into his hair, tugging harshly and nearly yanking out his hair (but he loves it).

“Minseok,” Amber gasps, tugging at his hair still until he looks up and finds her eye “Enough, I’m ready, let’s do it.”

Minseok’s never moved so fast in his life, standing up and leaning over Amber, wrapping one arm underneath her armpits and the other under her ass, picking her up in a fireman’s lift and laughing at the surprised yell Amber makes before it turns into laughter. Thanking all those hours he put in at the gym, Minseok quickly hurries towards his bedroom, but can’t resist from smacking her ass and laughing when Amber yells and squirms but ultimately laughs along with him. It’s nice how easy they can be around each other even though this is their first times together.

Pushing the door open with his foot, Minseok strides over to his bed and lowers Amber to the bed, quickly climbing onto the bed too so that he’s between her legs so that he can kiss himself deeply, his other hand going to his cock to give himself a few strokes. He’s still painfully hard, so it’s not really needed, and he ends up gasping into Amber’s mouth as his pleasure spikes. Not wanting to push himself over the edge, Minseok instead reaches for the hem of Amber’s shirt and tugs.

“Off,” He growls into her mouth. “Your shirt needs to be off.”

Amber huffs, pulling back just enough so that she can talk, and reaches for his shirt too. “Yours too.”

In a hurry, the two lean back just enough to pull each- others’ shirts off, arms bumping into each other and they laugh and Minseok’s shirt ends up half twisted around his head but eventually they both get them off and deposit them on the floor before returning their attention back together.

Amber slings her arms over his shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him hurriedly. “Hurry,” She says, “I want you. Condom?”

Minseok freezes, a sudden realization passing through him, and he lets out a frustrated groan against Amber’s lips when he realizes he doesn’t have one. “I don’t – fuck. I don’t have one, I’m sorry.” He doesn’t even know where he would look in this dorm for a condom, although lube is another story, and he settles back on his haunches and hangs his head. They were so close, so fucking close, and of course it was Minseok who ruined it by not having a condom.

“Hey,” Amber’s hand touches his jaw and forces him too look up at her, and when he does, she offers him a smile. “I’m clean. I was tested a month ago.”

It takes a minute for Minseok to understand why she was telling him this, but when she does, he licks at his suddenly dry lips, swallowing around the lump suddenly apparent in his throat. “So am I, I was tested a month ago too. Are you-“

Amber shushes him, finger sliding over his lip, and nods. “Yeah, I trust you,” She leans back as she talks, and opens her legs invitingly, stretching her arms out to him. “Come on, what’re you waiting for?”

Minseok’s never moved so fast in his life, lifting Amber’s legs so that they’re over his hips, and looks down their bodies as he leans over her, feeling Amber lift up to bite down his neck, marking up his tanned skin in blues and blacks. Slowly he guides himself into her with his hand, and the slide of his cock as he sinks into her brings gasps out of the both of their mouths. She’s tight, and hot, and wet around him and it’s beyond amazing, beyond anything that Minseok can coherently explain, and he has to take a moment, leaning his forehead against her collarbone and breathing deeply.

Eventually, Amber rocks her hips, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and whispering, “Move,” as she does it again. “Minseok, fuck me.”

 

Groaning, Minseok bites at his bottom lip and slowly starts rocking into her heat, pistoning in and out at a torturous pace. It had been a while since he had been with anyone, not to mention all the foreplay, and Minseok just hopes he can last enough to make this as good for Amber as it already was for him. Slowly he gains in pace, feeling the tightness in his stomach respond, the heat in his veins sing, gripping at the sheets below him hard enough that his knuckles are turning white. He hears it when as Amber gasps whenever he pushes in, moaning in his ear and gripping tighter at his hips with her powerful thighs.

“Fuck,” Amber whines at a particularly hard thrust, digging her nails into the flesh of his back. “ _Minseok_.” Her breathing keeps getting harsher, her whines higher, and Minseok groans in response as he pushes into her harder, gaining pace as he thrusts, making sure to drag his cock against her walls as he pulls out, trying to find the place that would bring her the most pleasure.

The heat surging through his body is quickly raising in temperature, sweat beading on his forehead and pooling in his collarbones. He pushes in harder, dragging his cock against her inner walls, and suddenly Amber arches and grips at him hard enough that it feels as though his nails break through his skin. Minseok can’t help the smirk that stretches across his lips, fucking in and hitting the same place once again, and this time Amber arches into him, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Still, he wants to try something different already. Slowly he detangles himself from her, leaning back on his haunches, and lets her legs fall off to his sides as he leans back and rests his hands against the mattress, showing incredible flexibility. Amber looks up at him from where her head is lolled back from the pillow, pupils blown wide and sweat visible on her complexion, confused, but Minseok just grins and, in one movement, fucks back into and sees first hand the way Amber’s eye roll back a little.

In this position he’s able to fuck deeper into her than before, the traction of his hands against the mattress meaning he has more power in his hips, and he uses that power to fuck into her relentlessly, watching as Amber groans and arches off of the mattress, her hands going to her own breasts to flick her fingers over her nipples and Minseok watches. Like this its also easier to hit that spot inside her, hitting it with the blunt of his cock, and a full body shudder goes through Amber every time he does so, her walls tightening and contracting around him and driving him closer to his own orgasm.

There’s a steady fire in his veins now, pleasure zinging through his veins, causing him to shake, the feeling of her contracting around her making his thighs shake. He never wanted this to end, wanted to keep fucking her for hours, but the tightness in his stomach is evident and Minseok isn’t sure how long he can last with Amber clenching around him, Amber letting out those high moans and whines, and Amber looking positively fucked out underneath him; chest arching and heaving, thumbing over her nipples, sweat on the column of her throat as she lolls her head back against his pillow and he knows it’s going to smell like her later.

Minseok shifts again, sitting up on his haunches, and lifts Amber’s legs so that her legs are bent against his skin, shins pressing against either side of his torso, over his adonis belt, her feet hooked over her hips. He keeps it for a second before putting his hands on her knees, widening them, and at this new position he’s able to hit even deeper inside her than before.

“Oh!” Amber gasps at his first thrust, hurriedly reaching out for him, fingers scrabbling against his abs and although she can’t get a full grip on him it doesn’t stop her from continuing to try. Taking pity, he leans over her slightly, and now she can just reach his arm as it presses down onto the mattress by her hip, nails digging into his lower arm. “Oh, fuck!” She meets his eye for a split second, and Minseok watches as her eyes then trail down her body, before he thrusts in deep again and hits her g- spot and she’s showing the column of her neck again, sweat shining. “Fuck, Minseok, I’m fucking close – keep going.”

At a squeeze from her, Minseok groans back, “Fuck.” And then, “Together. Shit, Amber, together, come- on.”

He doesn’t hold back now, fucking into her relentlessly. The bed squeaks underneath them from how hard he’s thrusting into her, rolling into her, switching from a slow drag of her hips to hard thrusts, and how desperately she’s rolling her hips back, and a rush of lust goes through him as she reaches down to circle desperately around her clit, and the slick sounds and the shine around her fingers from her sex show just how aroused she is.

All at one the pleasure singing through his body retreats to his stomach, making it tighten and clench, and is replaced with heat as he rushes towards the end, climbing higher to the very edge of the precipice, and he feels it in his lower groin too. Minseok’s thighs shake as he loses paces, fucking into her with carnal desperation, wanting to get them both there, the sound of their skin slapping echoing around the room loudly, and he quickly reaches for her hips, nails digging into her skin, as he thrusts into her, his body clenching, and the feel of her orgasm, her body tightening around him, the shout of his name impossibly loud, Minseok is pushed over the precipice.

“Amber, oh fuck!” His orgasm rips through him, his frame shaking as he thrusts inside her once more and his cock pulses as he shoots inside her, his cum lining her walls, and his orgasm is so strong as it rips through him that he can’t do anything more than blink against the stars bursting out from behind his closed eyes and collapse against Amber. He barely has enough strength to reach down them and pull himself out of her, arm shaking and his vision hazy as are the thoughts in his head, before rolling off to the side, but he still reaches for her again and pulls her body against him.

With his heart hammering against his ribs, his chest heaving, Minseok swallows despite how dry his mouth is and lies there with Amber half in his arms as his breathing slowly gets back under control and his body temperature returns to normal.

Silently Amber turns her head over his shoulder and kisses him softly, sweetly. “Hey.” She whispers once she pulls back minutely, breath puffing against his face, and the whole scenario is intimate and warm and Minseok feels giddy as he smiles back at her.

“Hey,” he mutters back. Suddenly aware of how harsh he had been, he leans in and kisses her on the nose, being gentle, “You alright?”

Amber gives him a look and nods, “Yeah. The man I love just fucked me into next week, so I think I’m alright.” She grins, and there’s amusement in her eyes as he flushes, well aware that she was teasing him. Still, it flusters him enough that his cheeks turn red, and he looks away from her. That causes Amber to laugh, and he doesn’t expect it when suddenly he feels her kissing him again. He kisses back, slowly, gentle, languidly with a little tongue and just warmth, warmth, warmth. At some point she turns into him so that they’re facing each other completely, and Minseok wraps her in his arms.

“We should get cleaned up,” Says Minseok when they finally pull apart, having lost another ten minutes just laying there and kissing each other, suddenly aware of how he was still sticky and clammy from sweating so much, from having Amber so close to him, and with the way she winces and squirms a little he knows she has come to the same conclusion too. It’s then when he also remembers that he came in her. “Oh shit, I-“

Amber shakes her head, already pulling away from him to sit up but never looking away from him. “Don’t worry, I’m on the pill,” She reaches out for him, and Minseok quickly takes her hand. “Come on, if you’re lucky I’ll let you clean me in the shower.”

Minseok’s never followed instructions so quickly, climbing off the bed and almost beating Amber in the haste to get to the bathroom. True to her word Amber allows him in the shower with her, and the two take their time in washing each- other’s bodies and hair, Minseok looking away as Amber makes sure none of his cum was still inside of her, and once they were both clean the two sidle up close and slowly kiss underneath the gentle pressure of the hot water, getting lost in each other and in how love they were until the shower runs cold and the two step out and help dry each other.

The moon finds them later all curled up on the couch, Minseok’s oversized hoodie covering most of Amber’s frame and a pair of his boxers siting snugly on her hips, Minseok in some soft sweatpants and his second favorite hoodie (he had given Amber his favorite). They had put in a movie to watch with dinner, and once they had filled their stomachs and settled back to watch the movie exhaustion had settled in, Amber falling asleep first between Minseok’s legs, her head on his chest and Minseok’s fingers slowly carding through her hair, only for Minseok to follow soon after.

They don’t hear it when the door opens well after midnight and seven other boys file in, taking in the sight on the couch. One of them breaks off to get a blanket for Minseok and Amber, while three of them fish out their phones and takes photos only to be hit by one of the shorter black figures, before they all turn and go back to their own rooms and finally, as the moon crests in the sky, Minseok tighten his arms around Amber and smiles in his sleep, the dorm is quiet.

-

"So hyung, that's a pretty big hickey on your neck. 'Guessing you had fun last night - oW!" 

"Thank you, Kyungsoo," Minseok says without looking up from his coffee, taking a long sip before he does and when he meets Baekhyun's gaze the younger pouts at him and pokes out his tongue. When he and Amber had woken up in the morning there had been no teasing, but now that Amber was gone and Minseok was in the communal kitchen to have coffee, the teasing was in full swing. 

"Come on, hyung," Baekhyun whines. "Give us some deets. What happened between you and Amber last night? did you finally," he dodges Kyungsoo's attack this time, but is ultimately hit from the other side by Junmyeon. Still he persists and, with his eyebrows raised, asks, "Have sex?" 

It was really way to early for this. Minseok sighs and pinches at the bridge of his nose, reflecting on his choice of ever joining EXO and ultimately meeting Byun Baekhyun. "It's really none of your business," he says, thinking that would be the right answer and would also get Baekhyun off of his back. He was wrong, and Baekhyun lunges (hypothetically) at the information he had been given. 

"So you did," Baekhyun says and then, oddly, leans back against the back of the chair. Off to his side Jongdae titters, and bites back a smile when Minseok looks at him but it does nothing to hide that the two are obviously working together. "I'm proud, hyung. I mean dating Amber took long enough, who knew how long it was going to take you to take the next step. "'We all had bets." 

That makes Minseok look up, spluttering, and notes how Jongdae, Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin and Junmyeon all drop their heads. Even Kyungsoo does too after a moments pause, and Minseok gapes at him. God, he literally couldn't trust one person in this group. 

"You all had bets?" Minseok asks, looking around incrediously. When no one replies Minseok sighs, suddenly feeling a thousand years old, and settles back in his chair. "I hate you all, no seriously-" He raises his voice when the others start laughing, elbowing Jongin in the ribs when the younger reaches over and tries to snake a shoulder over Minseok's shoulder, ignoring Jongin's whine of,

"Ow! hyung, I was on your side-" 

"I'm done with you all," Minseok says to more laughter, sinking in his chair and just letting it happen this time when Sehun corners him from one side and Jongin from the other, the two trapping him in this weird hug / huddle. "I'm going and joining f(x). Fuck you all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a KUDOS or a COMMENT if you haven't already. I greatly appreciate it and it really incourages me, as a writer, to keep on writing. Thank you once again! :) 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! : 2kitsuneao3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like! I really appreciate it! Small reminder that there will be a sex scene next chapter, so if you're interested in that please subscribe to this fic or to me, and that'll update you when it comes out. 
> 
> And come talk to me on: 2kitsuneao3 on tumblr if you'd like! I post on there upcoming fics, and just general notices when fics come out, plus you can send me messages about my fics / ask questions. 
> 
> Thanks once again!


End file.
